Wrath of Destiny
by T1
Summary: What are Ranma and Akane to do..when destiny ISN'T rooting for them?!


These Characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and in no way belong to me. They are property of her and Viz (I think) so they aren't mine!!! anyway on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter one: Destiny's little people.  
  
now people this is just a rough rough rough draft but i wanted input from you guys on it so write review please please please, and if you do i promise there will be more, and I'll make it better : )  
  
Wrath of Destiny  
  
  
  
There is no such thing as chance; and what seems to us merest accident, springs from the deepest source of destiny.  
  
-Schiller  
  
  
  
Deep within destinies being, a small voice called out of the foggy mist.  
  
"Jo-chan, we've got a problem, In Japan."  
  
"What is it now Hino-chan? If you just let it sit, it always works out in the end. Besides isn't Japan your area to cover?"  
  
"yah, but I think this has already proven to be to much for just us."  
  
"Alright I'll help you out with this one, but don't let Mills find out about me helping, you know how he gets." Jo said with a slight shudder. He quickly ran his hair through his messy raven black hair and followed after the short girl that ran ahead of him. They transported out of what is known as the "Limbo" or the connecting room, into a large hallway. Jo ran, out of breath to catch up to Hinosuka. It's not like he didn't have enough problems himself, with the stupid Americans, always screwing fate, those irritating people were bashing destiny right and left saying that humans controlled their own fate, and everything was pure chance. *As if man could do anything right by itself.* Jo thought to himself with a slight frown, he often wondered if destiny was ever going to accidentally drop a bomb on America. Like always he shook the thought from his head with a slight smile. He could always wish but, that wasn't his area to work, that was left to the 'Misfortune and other mishaps' department, all he could hope for was a transfer. These thoughts ran through Jo's head as he quickened his pace. *It doesn't help that there are only 5 of us watching over all of America! It's not like they could actually make it easy for us.* Jo's slowed his pace, as he continued to imagine how easy his life would be if he had never applied for this job. Then again there aren't too many jobs out there for people like him. Being stuck between life and death doesn't have a lot of good points.  
  
He had always imagined that god would just handle destiny, but then again he had never really believed in destiny, just liked the idea. He had been just like the Americans he was always complaining about, in fact..he had been one, born and raised in the heart of the nation New York, New York. It had been a real shock for him to find out that when you killed yourself, for reasons he never told, you were stuck here in "limbo", and could only leave once you had worked off the punishment of taking your own life. That's what this place was, a job to pass the time, while they all waited for their chance to move on. It had surpised Joe more then finding out that there wasn't a God.  
  
"We're here." Hinosuka said with a small bow interrupting his thoughts. Jo quickly returned it, and walked in after her quickly slipping in the door. Jo walked into the room after getting used to the dim lighting he looked up, before him was a huge map of Japan that covered one of the walls. There were red, blue, and green dots scattered over it.. There were charts all over the room lying on tables, the floor, and stuffed in corners. There were several half drunken mugs of coffee, tea and any other liquid that you could get hot and had caffeine in them laying everywhere around the room. There were also a few television monitors scattered around the room resting on the table, and some of the desks against the left wall. There was a long oval table in the middle of the room, papers covered most of it, and there were 12 chairs around it, one for each member of the Japanese Destiny group. The room was practically dark, the only light that shone in was from a small lamp resting in the corner of the room, and another one on the table. As Jo glanced around he mentally noted that one of the television monitors was on, and that was probably why they needed his help. He checked his watch again, *2 in the morning...figures the Japanese team always seemed to be up and about at this time. They never seemed to have any luck. They were always getting in trouble with Mills, and never seemed to be able to catch a break.* Hinosuka noticed Jo staring absently at the huge map. *They defiantly have a different system then the American destiny team.* Jo thought looking around the dark room. Hinosuka took this opportunity to explain.  
  
"Green are people that have no destiny, it really is just up to chance for them. Red are the people that are following their destiny, and blue..." Hinosuka paused dramatically before continuing. "Blue are the reason we have to spend so many sleepless nights and days in here. They are the people that are off their course, and don't seem to be getting back on it. There were only a few blue dots on the map for a while, until this dot, see it right here?" Hinosuka asked with a frown, as she pointed at a dot in the map  
  
"yah I think" Jo said as he stared closely at where she was pointing and tried to see the small blue dot that she was talking about.  
  
"That blue dot it Saotome Ranma, and he is why I need your help." She said as she pulled a ragged looking chart off of one of the tables, and motioned for me to follow her to one of the televisions. Jo stepped over the sleeping form on one of her co-workers and sat down on the worn stool. On the screen he could make out the bottom of a red shirt and a pair black pants walking along a fence. Below them a young girl with short hair was walking she had an angry frown on her face. Her uniform blew around her in the chilly wind. The picture suddenly changed to show a different view. In this one you could see all of the boy and just the girls head. The boy kept glancing down at her, concern evident on his face.  
  
"You see this boy right here?" She asked, she looked so mad he almost laughed  
  
"Yah, so is that your problem?" Jo asked holding back his smile.  
  
"I'm going to have to start from the begging, this will take a while." She said pulling a chair away from the table, and sitting down. Jo looked at her the smile now fully spread across his face.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm don't want to go back to my problems quite yet."  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Jo set down his coffee cup, and looked up at Hinosuka.  
  
"That's quite a story, but I still don't get the problem."  
  
"The problem is that he's falling in love with Akane, when that's NOT his destiny" She said impatiently.  
  
"Akane...she's quite a character." Jo said with a laugh, she had told him all about the boys at her school. *That Kuno guy was great! Things are so much more interesting here.* Jo thought to himself as he ran another hand through his hair. "So the kids destiny is to marry his childhood friend Ukyo, and have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after right?"  
  
"Well sort of, they would..of course run into more problems along the way but that's just what happens if you hang out with Ranma."  
  
"I take it you've been following him for a while now?"  
  
"Almost 10 years, the only good thing is that it hasn't been boring. He was following his course for the most part up until he arrived at the Tendou's. I was assigned to watch him because it seemed that destiny new when it was going to stop being followed, and I was suppose to watch out for when it happened. I did everything I could to keep them from liking each other, She walked in on him in the bath, he calls her names, they should hate each other!" She said emphasizing her point by banging her fist on the table. Jo couldn't hold it back any longer, a small chuckle excaped him and soon he was in a fit of hysteria his face bright red, tears spilling from his eyes. The frown on Hinosuka's face growing bigger with each minute.  
  
"JO-CHAN!" Hinosuka yelled  
  
"I'm...sorry" Jo said through gasps of air, still clutching his sides.  
  
"Yah, anyway back to business. I've tried everything, I sent in 2 people to make Ranma jealous, but he didn't so much as bat an eye in either of their directions."  
  
"Maybe you didn't send in the right kind of person. What were they like.?"  
  
"Well they seemed normal enough when I interviewed them, but when it got down to it, they both turned out to be cross dressers."  
  
"Both of them? Well that's interesting" Jo said a smile playing across his features.  
  
"I sent one of them in earlier, I didn't have to try to hard to convince him, he did make Ranma jealous, but only of her, well his looks."  
  
"Oh right.." Jo said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Don't you start laughing again this is serious!. The next one kind of worked but, it just made Ranma worry about Akane, basically I'm saying is that it didn't make Ranma very jealous, and I'm running out of ideas. There is one guy that's doing a pretty good job of splitting them up. His name is Ryouga, I didn't send him in but I've helped him be at the right place at the right time."  
  
"So what did you need me for?"  
  
"I need you to go in."  
  
"Go in? Into the mortal world? What for?"  
  
"I need you to go in and make Akane fall in love with you, sure Ranma might be jealous but after a few months he'll go to Ukyo for comfort and badda- bing, badda-boom destiny is fulfilled."  
  
"So your saying I'd be in there for a while?"  
  
"You don't seem to un-happy about it."  
  
" Hey, I like the mortal world, I just don't get to many chances to visit, being one of the minions of destiny and all."  
  
"So we tell your crew where you going, and get you in there as soon as possible."  
  
"But wait does Akane love this Ranma guy, cause if she doesn't then there's no reason.."  
  
"-Oh she does, and that's what we're going to fix. Now I'll go talk to Mills, How soon can you leave?"  
  
"I've just go a few loose ends to tie up, they should be on the right track soon, how about a week?"  
  
"That should work. I've got to get back to work though, thanks for doing this Jo"  
  
"No problem, see you around" Jo said with a wave. As soon as he was gone Hinosuka let out a deep sigh. She glanced around and walked over to the lump on the floor, she nudged it slightly with her foot.  
  
"Hey Brian wake up!" She yelled as the blob slowly rolled over  
  
"No!RanmalikeUkyo!" The blob mumbled  
  
"BRIAN!"  
  
"Huh? what's going on!" The boy cried as he jumped upward.  
  
"It's okay it's just me."  
  
"Oh sorry.." Brian said with a nervous laugh. Hinosuka would never figure out why they put such a young boy on this team, but he did do a pretty good job. He rubbed his hand sleepily over his face, then ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "What did you wake me up for?"  
  
"Jo-chan is going to go in."  
  
"How'd you talk him into it?" Brian asked more awake now.  
  
"It wasn't to hard, poor guy I think he like the mortal world a bit. Doesn't seem to like American's to much."  
  
"Well does anyone really like the department that there in?" Brian asked with a laugh.  
  
"No I guess not.." She said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Hino-chan I'll take you shift, you get some sleep." Hinosuka looked at the younger boy gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Bchan."  
  
Brian smiled to himself, and reached for one of the coffee cups. He took a long sip, and sat down on the still slightly warm stool, and got ready for a long night. Deep down Brian really liked the idea of Ranma and Akane together, he always silently rooted whenever they had shown that they cared. He thought that it showed how much they were meant to be together, that they still loved each other even with destiny trying to screw them over. He had always left the meddling up to Hinosuka. He knew better then to say anything about it though. Brian flipped open one of the pads of paper and began to take notes as he watched.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane bellowed "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
  
"What a slow Tomboy like yourself ever hurt me, yah right!" Ranma said, as a macho grin spread across his face.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled as she pulled out her mallet and sent him flying into the air.  
  
"UNCUUUUUUUTE!" Ranma yelled as he was whisked off to some rooftop across town. "Stupid macho tomboy, always hitting me for stuff I didn't do." Ranma grumbled to himself as he pulled his head out of where if was firmly planted in the roof. He dusted himself off and hopped to the next roof, making his way back to the Tendou's.  
  
"Akane?" A young man's voice called out  
  
"Ranma is that you? I think you know better then to come back here after what you said!"  
  
"It's not Ranma, my name is Jo." He said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Akane said as she blushed slightly, turned and bowed to him.  
  
He bowed back, Akane blushed deeply. *This wont be so hard after all.* Jo thought to himself slightly smug.  
  
"Oh damn! my cookies!" Akane yelled, she waved frantically over her shoulder. "Uh nice to meet you i gotta go!" She yelled and with that she was gone. Jo stood there a few seconds with a dumb look on his face before he finally shook it off and scratched his head, wondering what to do next.  
  
  
  
{I'm not very good at cliff hangers, the truth is i just couldn't think of what should happen next, but never fear T is here. hahahaa anyways I've got a lay out of the next chapter so expect it out anyday now! ooh and go ahead and flame me at tatiana_20@msn.com if you want to. I could also use some pre-readers if you're up to it. as you can see i can't spell at all....but anyways any comments would be useful, I'm knew at this so anything is helpful , don't be to mean now ^_^ } 


End file.
